How To Impress a Dino
by AdrianaTheApe
Summary: Rex finally met the girl of his dreams, but scared that he's not Dino enough he has set out on a mission to show Trixie how dangerous, or dinosaur like, he can really be.
1. Sea of Coffee

How to Impress a Dino

Summary: Rex finally met the girl of his dreams, but scared that he's not Dino enough he has set out on a mission to show Trixie how dangerous, or dinosaur like, he can really be.

Chapter 1: The Sea of Coffee

"Muhahaha you will never survive my sea of highly toxic coffee you fools!" called out the evil witch Dolly as she flies over the already rising sea of Black Death and into the aircraft of the evil Doctor Pork Chop's spaceship.

"Well done," screamed out evil Doctor Pork Chop. "Let's see how they come out of this one, muhahaha!"

Woody, Buzz, and Jessie were running out of time. Already the sea of coffee was up to their ankles and sooner or later they will be burned and melted before they could make their boat that is on the other side of the island.

They start to run for it and as the sea of coffee rises from the ocean and onto the island devouring it they came to the realization that they should have let the stupid orphans die.

"I did NOT sign up for this!" Screamed Woody as he dodges spoons that are now falling from the sky.

"Oh no!" cried out Jessie, "They're dropping dinnerware on us!"

As they continued to run they all glance up to the sky that holds Evil Doctor Pork Chop. Sure enough the loading dock of the ship was open and Evil Witch Dolly was dropping bags of spoons, knives, and forks at the toys.

Buzz pushing Jessie out of the way from a falling knife comes up with a plan.

"Quick everyone, start climbing that tree over there!"

Woody, Buzz, and Jessie all run towards a coconut tree and starts to climb.

The coffee starts to raise some more as they climb the tree. By the time they reach the top, the Coffee was already half way up the tree.

"Now what Buzz?" Questioned Woody as he looks around for a way to escape.

"We fly of course," simply said Buzz and stood up on the branch. Jessie smiles at him and grabs holds of his arm.

"Nice thinking partner," said Woody and grabs hold of Buzz's other arm. On the count of three they all jumped from the tree and Buzz starts to fly towards their boat. Waiting for them was Rex. He starts the boat for the getaway.

"Hurry!" Screamed Rex. Rex pulls the boat forward and Buzz lands on the boat with ease.

"Thank you Buzz!" says Jessie as she reaches forward and gives Buzz a kiss on his check.

Blushing, Buzz claims it was nothing and smiles up to her (Remember Jessie is taller than Buzz).

"Now what do we do!" yells out Rex as he points his little arm up to the ship to the spaceship. Evil Doctor Pork Chop and Evil Witch Dolly were heading towards them.

Everyone stops and looks at each other. They had no way out. They had no way to save the orphans and no way out. They will be stuck in the sea of Coffee forever.

"There's only one thing to do," says Woody

"What?" asks Rex

"You have to save us Rex," says Woody

Rex little eyes get big and the look of shock overcomes everyone faces. Everyone's but Woody's.

Woody starts to smile. Not smile, more like smirks at Rex.

"What? Woody what do you mean I have to save us?" cries out Rex.

"Because I'm not Woody!," laughs "Woody."

"WHAT!" they all scream out

The fake Woody throws his arms over his head and pulls his hat off. The Woody that stood before them wasn't the real Woody. It was an imposter! The fake Woody pulls on his skull and his skins starts to peel off. The imposter was in a Woody custom!

"Who are you?" Yells Jessie as she runs towards the imposter and pushes him down.

The imposter pulls off his mask and what laid before them on the ground was a green alien with three eyes. Actually it was three little green aliens standing on top of each other.

OH no! They all stand in shock as they watch the aliens fall out of the Woody custom.

"What did you do with the real Woody!" screams Buzz as he picks up one of the aliens and holds him over the boat above the hot Coffee

"Don't do it Buzz!," panics Jessie as she runs towards Buzz.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I!" Screams Buzz

Buzz raises his arms and as the alien cries for forgiveness blackness covered the world, and a voice from up above can be head. It sounded distant at first but then –

"Bonnie! Time to go to daycare!"

Everything was white for a second, but then the world became clear again. They were back in Bonnie's room.

"Nooooo," cries out Rex. "What happens next? Oh I hate when she does that! I can't take the wait!"

Everyone starts to laugh. Rex always gets upset when Bonnie doesn't get to finish her story.

"I really thought Buzz was going to kill the alien," says Rex as he marches around the room, making a little "bump bump bump" sound as he does it.

All the toys were laughing. Trixie who was sitting out of this story for the time being came over the Rex and patted him on the back.

"Oh don't you worry Rex, we'll find out what happens next when Bonnie gets back"

"I hope so" says Rex. Rex looks down at Trixie and smiles. She always knew how to make him feel better.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm almost to the next lvl in Zurg Revenge! I'll see you later," smiles Trixie.

Rex watches her go. He wishes he could tell her how he feels. But he's a stupid dinosaur. He might as well be an imposter. He's not as scary as he should be, and he only wishes he had the guts to have real dinosaur spunk to him.

As Rex watches her go he glances over to his right and spots Buzz and Jessie. They were holding each other close and laughing about something. Now if Rex had what Buzz and Jessie had then he would be the happiest green thing with little arms. What they had was real not a dream.

Rex watches as Jessie runs off. But not before giving Buzz a kiss on the cheek.

"How does he do it?" questioned Rex aloud

Rex was going to find out. He was determined.

"Ohhh Buzz!" calls out Rex


	2. Just take the Advice

Chapter 2: Just take the Advice

"What can I do for you Rex," says Buzz as Rex runs towards him. When Rex reached Buzz he looked over he's shoulders to make sure no one was close by to hear.

"Well you see Buzz I couldn't help but notice how you and Jessie are together now and I was just wondering….

Wondering what?" questioned Buzz

Rex feeling embarrassed that he's even asking for help takes a deep breath and says, "How did you win her over Buzz?"

Buzz being as clueless as he usually is didn't understand what Rex was asking. But Rex was his friend and whatever Rex was dealing with Buzz wanted to help. Although Buzz had a strange feeling that Rex was asking about Jessie

"Why do you want to know? You want to win Jessie over," said Buzz

"What?" thought Rex. He looks down at Buzz to see what he meant by that and the look that Buzz was wearing panicked Rex.

"Oh no! No Buzz. You see its Trixie. I like her, but I'm afraid I'm not dinosaur enough for her. You know, like the dinosaurs from that movie we saw back at Andy's house."

Andy's 8th birthday party he had a Dinosaur theme party. Filled with games, and food, and afterwards they all gathered together (including the toys) and watched this old Dinosaur movie. Rex was in awed weeks after that. Trying to be like the dinosaurs from the movie, but after a while all the toys wanted the old Rex back. So he forgot about the movie.

"Oh I see." Feeling the pressure leaving his spacesuit Buzz finally understood what Rex was asking, and seeing the way Trixie and Rex acted together it's a surprise why they aren't anything more than friends yet. Buzz knew what to say to Rex

"Well its simple Rex, just be you!" (Cause if you acted like those dinosaurs from that movie again everyone will kill you, thought Buzz)

"But that's just it Buzz! I don't want to be myself. I'm clumsy and overly excited about things. She deserves a real dinosaur!

"Rex I hate to break it to you, but you are a Toy."_said Buzz

"Hey that's my line!" mused Woody as he walks up to the space ranger and the little arm dinosaur. "What's going on here?"

"Rex likes Trixie, but he thinks he has to act differently to be with her," explained Buzz.

Woody shocked to hear this discovery turned to Rex and said simply "Well Rex, just go tell her how you feel. I have a feeling she won't mind."

"I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection!" cries out Rex (AN: two points for quoting the movie, yes!)

"What if she doesn't like me?" says Rex as he hangs he's head down

Buzz and Woody look at each other and they both knew that they were worried. Rex usually isn't like this. Okay yes, he is like this most of the time, but not about this. Although they should have known this would come up seeing Trixie is the only other dinosaur Rex been around. Besides those guys from Sunnyside.

"You're right Buzz," says Rex. Rex looks down at Buzz and Woody.

"I'm going to take your advice."

"Well good," smiles Buzz

"I'm going to be the dinosaur I am! Deep down I know I'm a mean loud mighty T-Rex! I will show Trixie that I can support her and be a real Dinosaur," cries Rex as he turns around run off.

"I didn't say that at all, calls out Buzz. "Rex come back!"

"Nice going Lightbeer," says Woody tapping his foot on the ground. "Now look what you have done."

"I haven't done anything," explained Buzz

Buzz and Woody look at the direction that Rex ran off from and they spot him by the building blocks. Rex is trying to pick one up from the ground, but keeps dropping it. It seems Rex is trying to build up. To bad he has short arms and can't even grip the blocks.

"Well I don't know about you, but I hope I'm not the only one here that knows picking up heavy objects won't make us look and feel any different. We are made of plastic you know," says Woody.

Woody walks away from Buzz and Buzz turns back to Rex.

"Poor Rex," whispers Buzz as he heads out to look for Jessie.

Meanwhile at the building boxes Rex couldn't help but cry out, "I'm going to show those Dinosaurs from that Barney movie that I got what it takes to be like them!"

(AN: Ha! You thought I was talking about the Juristic Park movie didn't you? Muhahaha)


	3. Rex's Question

A/N: So sorry guys for the lack of updates. College and life really has taken over and I felt bad for not finishing this story up, so I'm going to try to finish it as soon as I can. What you are about to read is the next chap. but in advance I want to say sorry for the poor writing, it's not the best but I wanted to update and prove that I'm not dead. Next chap. will be better I promise! Once again sorry, and I hope you are all well.

After Woody and Buzz tried to explain what they meant to Rex, Rex finally understood he should just be himself. The only problem is Rex didn't have the confidents to be himself around Trixie.

Every time Rex tried to go up and start a conversation with Trixie, she would leave him speak less. She was so good with being herself and being outgoing that Rex would lose his nerve every time he would try to ask her to have tea with him at Bonnie's "All you can drink Tuesday." Something that ended up being a weekly event for the toys.

Luckily two weeks after his talk with Woody and Buzz Rex finally had his chance to ask Trixie to sit next to him at "All you can drink Tuesday." Trixie and Rex were left alone at the computer where they were reading about toy recalls. It started up a big concern for the toys because they heard from the daycare toys that many recalls had came out recently and some of the toys were being sent away. Therefore any chance the toys would get they would go online with the help of Trixie and see if any of them were on recall. Luckily none of them were.

So while everyone went to celebrate Rex and Trixie where left alone, so Rex decided to speak up first.

Rex, "thank goodness no one was on the list! I don't think I could handle it if I was on there. Or you for that matter Trixie, what would have happen to us if we were? Sent off to the trash again?"

Trixie started laughing and smiled over at Rex, "Of course not Rex! Bonnie would never let us be thrown in the trash."

Rex feeling much relieved return her smile and simply said "thank goodness!

"Hey Rex, do you want to play Anger Birds? Loser gets to steal Woody's hat again and hide it."

"But Woody almost killed me last time! You always win" explained Rex

Trixie smiling in agreement, "oh alright, we'll just play for fun!"

Rex turning towards the computer, "You're on!"

Trixie and Rex played the game for a good 15 mins before Rex realized it was the perfect time to ask Trixie for tea. So swallowing all the nerves in his gut Rex turned to Trixie after he lost his 3rd round of Anger Birds and said nervously, "Hey Trixie…um….I was thinking, no wondering if maybe you would want to drink tea with me next time Bonnie has a tea party?"

Rex closed his eyes and waited for a reply, not hearing a reply after awhile he became very scared. He knew he was stupid to think she would say yes. He couldn't believe he listened to Woody and Buzz, oh he is going to run away, back into the trash bin he goes.

Before Rex could say sorry and run away he heard laughing and opened his eyes. Trixie was smiling at him and started jumping up and down.

"Oh of course! I'll love to!" expressed Trixie

"REALLY!" screamed Rex

Trixie laughing at the volume in Rex's voice simply nodded and laugh

"Want to play another round?" asked Trixie

Rex overjoyed with happiness turned to the computer scene and simply replied, "Bring it on!"


End file.
